5 Times Tuck Saw 'It' In Bangladesh
by Shangreela
Summary: 5 fois où Tuck "l'a vue" au Bangladesh. Slash, humour et sexyness. Sans sexy times !


Auteur : Shangreela

Correctrice : Ariani Lee

Warning : Slash ! Et sexytude. But no sexy times!

* * *

**5 Times Tuck Saw 'It' In Bangladesh**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

Au Bangladesh, ce ne sont même pas les premières fois. Ni les dernières.

Mais peu importe. Ça se passe à peu près comme ceci…

**1 -**

Il est huit heures du matin, le soleil est trop haut, la chambre trop froide, le lit trop invitant, Tuck trop dans les choux, et il s'éclate le petit orteil sur la table de chevet en sortant du lit. (Ça change, habituellement c'est le gros, y a du progrès.) La journée ne fait que commencer et déjà elle est pourrie.

Tuck prouve que si, les hommes aussi sont multitâches, en marchant vers la salle de bain tout en se grattant le ventre de la main gauche et l'arrière du crâne de la droite et en bâillant si fort qu'on pourrait ranger trois grenades dans sa bouche. Avec encore un peu d'extra.

On peut donc comprendre que la connexion bruit d'eau + salle de bains = douche ne se fasse pas. (Si si, on peut. On n'a jamais dit qu'il fallait être opérationnel dès le réveil pour être agent de la CIA, si ? Mais non, tais-toi.) Tuck ouvre donc la porte, bâillement fini, ses petits yeux gonflés de sommeil à demi-clos et la moitié des neurones nécessaires à interpréter l'image rendue qui roupille encore.

Il ouvre donc la porte, et tombe nez à… autre chose avec son partenaire. Son partenaire très pudique, qui se douche sans refermer la cabine et sans tourner le dos à la porte. Très, _très_ pudique.

« Salut Tuck ! lance (bien trop) joyeusement FDR en se grattant vigoureusement les cheveux.

Il ne bouge autrement pas d'un poil, les jambes écartées de l'exacte largeur de ses épaules pour profiter d'un bon équilibre et ne pas glisser. Exhib'.

« 'lut, répond (grogne ?) Tuck en se dirigeant vers l'urinoir.

Heureusement, Tuck a dormi dans sa tenue de naissance hier soir. Qui sait s'il serait arrivé à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'élastique de son caleçon sinon.

**2 -**

Ils ont espionné leur cible toute la soirée ont écouté ses conversations et l'ont suivie, elle et son client, dans ce restaurant chic dans lequel tu n'entres qu'en montrant patte blanche (tout est relatif).

Ils ont délectablement dîné aux frais de la princesse, commentant leurs plats et essayant d'en reconnaître tous les ingrédients. Ils ont aussi bu un joli vin tout rond qui glissait sur la langue comme un bonbon doux et moelleux, peut-être un peu plus que recommandé lors d'une mission top secrète.

Voilà probablement pourquoi FDR plaque Tuck contre le mur, une main fouillant frénétiquement leurs poches de pantalons à la recherche des clefs de la porte (absolument pas pour peloter l'admirable fessier de Tuck, absolument pas), leurs bouches se dévorant avec une ardeur incandescente. Ils transpirent et pantèlent tous deux entre deux baisers, impatients et empressés les yeux assombris de Tuck déshabillent FDR alors même qu'il se mord les lèvres, ses pupilles dilatées, et FDR ne l'a jamais trouvé aussi débauché et désirable qu'avec ses pupilles dilatées qui lui donnent une expression affamée et son joli costume tout froissé.

Sauf peut-être cette fois dans la piscine. Ou celle où Tuck s'est accroché à lui, la bouche parfaitement arrondie de surprise alors que son corps se tendait. Ou la fois où il s'est cambré, tout son corps tendu dans le même arc à la fois puissant et délicat. (Parce qu'en vérité, c'est loin d'être la première fois qu'ils font ça. C'est juste que d'habitude ils attendent d'avoir refermé la porte, donc leur emportement est probablement du au vin.)

FDR met finalement la main sur leurs clefs et les brandit triomphalement, souriant fièrement à Tuck.

La porte est à peine ouverte que Tuck pousse sans douceur FDR à l'intérieur. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Tuck a déjà enlevé sa cravate et referme la porte du pied.

« Déshabille-toi, grogne Tuck.

Toujours ravi de faire plaisir, FDR commence à ouvrir son pantalon, à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, à retirer sa veste et à délacer ses chaussures en même temps. (L'être humain devrait avoir six bras. Sérieusement.) Agacé et -oooooh !- déjà nu, Tuck soupire et le pousse violemment sur le lit. FDR s'affale sur le matelas en riant, les bras en croix. Tuck fait peu de cas de ses vêtements, et réussi à la déshabiller en une poignée de secondes, le laissant en boxer - lie-de-vin, juste à sa taille, affreusement sexy, parce qu'on peut être agent de la CIA, viril, ET sexy, bordel.

Boxer qui, bien sûr, ne cache rien de son excitation. Tuck se lèche les lèvres, et FDR se relève sur les coudes pour lui sourire, insolent et allumeur. Tuck se reprend, juste un peu, et hausse un sourcil.

« Est-ce un fusil d'assaut dans son boxer ou es-tu juste heureux de me voir ?

FDR répond en haussant un sourcil et en se mordant lentement la lèvre inférieure. « Pourquoi tu ne vérifierais pas ?

Le glapissement qu'il pousse lorsque Tuck lui arrache son boxer est tout à fait viril et plein de dignité, merci bien, mais il s'en moque un peu, parce qu'après Tuck tend la main, et cette fois c'est lui qui sourit, sûr de lui, arrogant et _Oh_. _Yes please._

**3 -**

Tuck n'en peut plus.

FDR l'allume depuis plus d'une heure avec son « essayage », qui n'en a que le nom, à se pavaner dans ces costumes moulants qui le flattent à la perfection, évidemment, à parler de mesure d'entrejambe, de largeur d'épaules, de 'Tu préfères la pince simple ou la double ? Je trouve que la double me fait de jolies fesses, qu'en penses-tu ?' et Tuck pense que de toute façon, FDR ne serait jamais aussi beau dans un de ces costumes super chers que nu dans leur lit, sous lui.

(Ce qu'il lui prouva par ailleurs.

Plusieurs fois.

À la suite.

Voilà.)

**4 -**

Satisfait de sa surveillance, Tuck ferme la porte en sifflotant presque. Il lance les clefs dans un petit panier prévu à cet effet sur un meuble du couloir et avance guillerettement jusqu'au salon, se délestant de sa veste au passage.

Puis il entend un grognement.

Arrêt.

Deuxième grognement. « Oh…

Gémissement.

Et le… bruit de la chair sur… ? Oooooh.

« Oh, Tuck… Oh !

Non mais quel salaud !

Toute surveillance oubliée, Tuck contourne le canapé à grands pas. Étendu de tout son long sur le canapé, entièrement nu, FDR le regarde avec un sourire provocateur et très fier de lui. Ses yeux sont sombres et son index dessine de petits cercles légers sur le bourgeon de peau sensible.

« Ça t'amuse ?

FDR regarde ostensiblement vers le bas. Ses autres doigts rejoignent son index. « _Amuser_ n'aurait pas été le terme que j'aurais choisi. Prendre du bon temps, peut-être. Oh ! Aimer ça. Prendre mon -uh- pied. En _jouir_.

Tuck lui saute dessus.

**5 -**

« Okay, c'est bon, s'exclama soudain Tuck en refermant bruyamment son livre. FDR, puis-je _savoir_ - bien que j'ai peur de demander, vois-tu - _pourquoi_ tu te balades en serviette depuis une heure ?

- Je n'ai plus de vêtements propres, répond innocemment l'agent avec de grands yeux.

Tuck lève un sourcil (il aime bien faire ça.) « Plus aucun ?

- Aucun, confirme FDR avec tristesse.

- Même pas une vielle chemise ? Insiste Tuck en se levant.

Sa démarche, lorsqu'il s'approche de FDR, est prédatrice. FDR, noyé dans le désespoir causé par son manque d'habillement, ne bouge pas. Tuck s'arrête tout près de lui, pose les mains sur ses hanches.

Flop.

« Oh regarde, ta serviette est tombée.

- Oh oui. Quel malheur.

- Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire ? D'autant plus que tu n'as plus de vêtements.

- Plus aucun, confirme tristement FDR en hochant la tête.

Les lèvres frôlant les siennes, Tuck murmure « Oh, je crois avoir une idée…

- Vraiment ? Serait-ce celle que je sens contre ma cuisse ?

- La même que la tienne ? Peut-être… Assieds-toi sur ce bureau, je vais te montrer…

**+1**

Il est huit heures du matin, le soleil est trop haut et la chambre trop froide, mais le lit est paradisiaque donc Tuck s'en fout royalement.

Il s'étire pour savourer le frisson qui lui remonte des doigts de pied à la pointe des cheveux puis roule sur le côté, lançant son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Il enfouit son nez dans la nuque de FDR, respire son odeur de sommeil et de sueur, quelques faibles effluves de sexe et de plaisir. Hmmm… La journée ne fait que commencer et déjà elle est plus qu'agréable.

Il frotte son nez contre la peau toute chaude puis y dépose un baiser, et un autre, et encore un autre, chacun presque superposé sur le précédent mais descendant juste un peu, deux millimètres peut-être. Il se presse contre le dos de FDR, la chaleur de son corps alangui bienvenue et délectable. C'est ce qui lui manque le plus dans le fait d'être divorcé - outre de ne jamais voir son fils, son enfant - l'intimité. Se réveiller avec quelqu'un d'autre, toucher et être touché.

Le corps contre le sien frémit puis se tend subtilement. Il resserre gentiment son bras autour de sa taille.

« Shhh. C'est moi.

- Préviens la prochaine fois.

La réplique se veut certainement acerbe mais la voix de FDR est encore faible et rauque de sommeil, alors ça ne l'effraie pas terriblement.

« Et comment ? Tu dormais.

- Hmmm. Violeur.

- Jamais quand c'est consentant, murmure Tuck en mordillant l'épaule de FDR.

- Hmmmmmm. Refais ça.

Tuck rit un peu mais obéit, mordillant légèrement plus fort, traçant une ligne jusqu'à l'arrondi du biceps de FDR, déposant-là un baiser.

La main de FDR se pose sur la sienne, posée sur son ventre, et la pousse vers le bas. Tuck rit plus fort. C'est bien FDR ça, jamais abattu.

« Qui parlait de viol un instant plus tôt ?

- C'pas ma faute. Tu me touches depuis des heures, avec tes mains.

Tuck presse son front contre l'épaule de FDR pour cacher son sourire, mais ils se connaissent tellement que c'est inutile. (Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit.)

« Tu préfèrerais mes pieds ?

- Tu sais très bien c'que j'veux dire. » Puis il remue les hanches, frottant ses fesses contre les cuisses de Tuck. Tuck grogne et pousse ses hanches contre lui voluptueusement. (Hey, il a trente ans, il est pas _mort_.) « Allez, Tuck…

Et Tuck a bien été élevé par sa maman (avant qu'elle ne meure) et est un bon agent de la CIA qui suit bien les règles, donc il fait ce qu'on lui demande.

Quel dévouement exemplaire.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Mon premier, et peut-être seul, texte _Target_. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

PS : L'auteur se nourrit de reviews et devient dangereuse lorsqu'elle a faim...


End file.
